fluffotopia
by whizz
Summary: Ikki's being poetic over Kazu's hair. What the hell? Ikki/Kazu.


**anime/manga; **Air Gear  
**pairing; **Ikki/Kazu  
**warnings; **boys lovin' boys.  
**disclaimer; **I own nothing!  
**summary; **Ikki's being poetic. What's he being poetic about? Kazu's hair! Hold on.. something's not right here.

&**&&**

"So, um.. what do you think?"

Long bangs fell into blue eyes as they curiously blinked up at the other teen. Ikki frowned. That was a good question. What _did _he think? Well..

"It's yellow."

That response earned him a rather unsatisfied groan and a practised roll of the eyes. Kazu jutted out his bottom lip, attempting to look like a kicked puppy - pretty successfully, too.

"Ikki, it's not _yellow. _And is that honestly all you have to say?"

The black-haired teen shifted a little so that he could meet the other's insatiable gaze. He made a face.

"What do you want me to say then, Kaz?"

"Well, I don't _know_!", the smaller teen said grumpily, "But can't you be a little more _descriptive_?"

Ikki scrunched up his face, obviously trying to look thoughtful or sofisticated or both - he failed miserably, of course.

"No, I don't think so. What other way is there to describe yellow?"

"It's not yellow", Kazu repeated, and this time the taller of the two could sense his irritation. "It's blonde."

"_Blonder_", Ikki corrected before dropping to the ground once again, the grass tickling his bare arms as he folded them under his head. They had been lying in the small park not far from Ikki's appartment, just watching the clouds and taking a few naps, an artistic pause to think things over - well, that's what they'd say if you asked them. Anyone else would see it as skipping practise.

"Yes, blonder", Kazu agreed, running a hand absentmindly through his bleached locks. The worn-out beanie lay next to him, since the heat had become too much - his head would probably have exploded from the rather rare high temperature if he hadn't taken it off.

"It's your own fault, you know", Ikki reasoned, eyes closed as if he was medetating. "You shouldn't have fallen asleep during your sister's dance routine at that talent show."

"Yeah, but that doesn't give her the right to sneak into my room in the middle of the night and dye my hair! Honestly, she's just so _weird_ sometimes!", the blonde complained, pouting in a much too adorable way.

"Dude, it's like, two shades lighter. And since you wear that goddamn beanie of yours all the time, who'd notice it, anyway?"

Kazu bit his lip. The crow had a point. But still..

"The box said _platinum blonde. _I might as well put on a friggin' Marylin Monroe wig!"

"It suits you", came the soft response. "So relax a little, will you?"

Well, the other teen hadn't actually expected that kind of reaction, so he was surprised, to say the least. Somewhere, not too far away, he could hear laughter - it was probably those fucking kids who always ran around with those kites of theirs. Other than that, it was silent, save for the rustling of the leaves as the wind danced around in the park.

"You're so stupid sometimes", he proclaimed, shifting so that he could also lay back before turning so that he wasn't facing the other boy. Something that could've been mistaken for a blush covered his face, but he sure as hell wasn't going to give the black-haired teen a chance to discover it.

"I can be descriptive if I want to", Ikki promised, a lazy smirk tugging at his lips. Silence followed, and the crow figured that Kazu had probably decided to drop it. Not that he was about to complain; maybe he could finally get some sleep. Then, as if life _wa_nted to mock him;

"I'd like to see that."

Ikki had to replay their conversation in his head because his idle state of mind had already forgotten what the boy was talking about. Kazu obviously noticed this, as he groaned impatiently.

"You as descriptive. I'd like to see it", he clarified.

"Oh. Well.. it's not that hard, really. I _could _say that your hair reminds me of the sun - and yes, I _know _how cliché that sounds - because of the way it shines when the sunrays highlights it. I could say it reminds me of clouds; soft, pale, and absoluteley fluffy-looking."

Kazu wanted to point out that the word fluffy-looking probably couldn't be found in the dictionary, but he didn't even have time to open his mouth before the other continued.

"That your hair looks undeniably delicate and frames your face perfectly, making you look younger, more naïve. Well, more than you already are."

Ikki cracked both of his eyes open and met the blonde's surprised gaze.

"And your eyes.." the crow trailed off, a gentle smile dominating his lips. "Your eyes have the probably coolest shade of blue I've ever seen. Pale cerulean, like the sky on a warm day in spring. They look so fragile, and yet they blaze with fire when you're mad. They reflect your emotions perfectly, no matter how much you try to hide them - almost like a mirror to your soul, or something."

Kazu was sure that he looked like a fish, all gaping and wide-eyed, but he couldn't bring himself to care as the other teen chuckled lightly.

"Your skin smells of earth and cheap cologne and something else that makes it all blend in perfect harmony. The scars running down your back looked pretty damn ugly once - remember when I had to take care of every single one of them after that fight we managed to get ourselves into? - but now, they're just part of who you are, reminding you of another memory we share together. The sun has left its trace on you, tanned skin after all the days spent outside. I remember that one time when you burned yourself while we were on the beach. Your entire body was red, and you could only lay in bed with those cotton blankets around you because your skin was like, hyper-sensetive."

He paused to laugh a little, something flashing in his dark eyes.

"And even though you have your flaws and you act like such a klutz and your hair is the lightest shade of blonde possible", Ikki grinned while holding the absolutey stunned eyes of the other. "It still fits you, because it's you. All right? I could say that - I could be _descriptive _like that - that is, if I was a total sap like you."

And, obviously satisfied with himself, the teen let his eyes flutter close once again, a look of peace crossing his features. Kazu stared for a very, very long time, his _burning _hot cheeks doing nothing to ease the pounding of his heart.

"Idiot", Kazu muttered, burying his face into the other's shoulder to hide the grin that was threatening to break free.

"Yeah", Ikki agreed cheerfully, hands circling the other's waist as the pair snoozed off once again as if nothing had happened.

Maybe it hadn't. But Kazu knew one thing for sure - Ikki didn't fit the role as some poetic weirdo. He liked him best the way he was; obnoxious, loud, straightforward and carefree. Even if it meant missing out on the compliments that he would cherish more than anyone else's - it wasn't everyday that you heard the great Ikki Minami utter the longest sentences in his life, after all.

_Maybe I should sleep through my sister's shows more often, _Kazu thought idly before he dozed off.

beware of the fluff! god, this pairing is just too adorable. therefore, I _have _to write a sappy story, right? the two of them just don't fit with the usual angsty/sarcastic/plain weird fics I write. sighn. and, yeah, i don't really know anything about Kazu's sis. so let's just assume that she's the kind of person who'd do something like that.


End file.
